Deal me in
by kasey1939
Summary: When Dean goes to the cross-roads to save his brother he thinks he knows what's going to happen until his deal is hijacked by someone a little strange who doesn't seem to be following the rules.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel remembered the first time he saw Dean Winchester. He'd known who he was to become and his curiosity mounted until he sought him out. The boy had been ten year old, holding a shotgun, watching over his younger brother with such a fierce look of determination on his face, such love and loyalty, that he had fallen in love then and there. Of course Dean would not know of his existence until years later when their relationship would truly begin. Their romance did not start with a passing glance or a chance meeting as most do, no, the saga of Castiel and Dean truly began with the death of Sam Winchester and a deserted crossroads.

Dean stood out in the cold fighting both his tears and his instincts. Sammy was dead and he had to do something! This, was the only option left to him, he knew a demon would deal, they just loved taking Winchesters. As he finished smoothing out the dirt he stood and waited.

"Hello, Dean, what brings you by?" He turned to face the woman he would have thought beautiful had he met her anywhere else for any other reason.

"Bring Sam back." He didn't have time for stupid demon small talk.

"Now why would I do that?" He knew what she wanted him to say, so he swallowed his pride for Sammy, and said it.

"For my soul." He saw her eyes brighten like she was hoping he would say that like he'd be here for any other reason.

"Oh, here to make a deal then? Fine, I'll bring baby brother back and in one year you go downstairs to meet everyone." He tried to keep his face blank but his shock must have showed.

"What did you think we'd give you ten years to keep hunting us? Oh, no sweetness, you Winchesters are too much of a nuisance to wait that long, but hey if you don't want it I'm sure you'll adjust just fine to being all alone. You Winchesters are resilient after all." He didn't even hesitate.

"Deal." It was his job to keep Sam safe, how could he do anything else.

"Good boy, now come on handsome don't be shy, give us a kiss." He leaned in, but just as their lips were about to touch she was slammed back from him with such force she landed ten feet away. In her place stood a … IRS Agent?

"Sorry, this is above your pay grade." Dean was slightly shocked that such a deep voice came from such a small guy. The man walked towards the fallen demon and just as Dean regained enough of his brain cells to ask What the Hell he laid his hand on her shoulder and lit her up like a jack-o-lantern.

Um, that was new. He instinctively looked around for a way out, but then he thought about Sammy, he couldn't leave yet he still had a deal to make. As the man turned to him, the demon dead at his feet, Dean gathered all his courage and looked him dead in the eye, which seemed to amuse him. Great.

Castiel did not even try to keep the smile from his face when he saw the light of determination enter Dean's emerald eyes. When he had heard the deal Dean was making he could not stand it, Dean was his! He had permission from his brother, Lucifer, the time differences between hell and earth were really useful at times, the hunter would be his so long as he still broke the first seal. He hated the idea of breaking Dean, mostly, but he would lovingly put him back together once his role was done. First things first.

"Do you still wish to make a deal?"

"You can do that? I mean you got the juice to bring Sam back?"

"I can do what you're asking and in one year your contract shall be fulfilled. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" Dean answered in a rush as though he thought Castiel would change his mind. Or maybe it was not Castiel's mind he feared would be changed with time. Interesting.

"It is a deal then."

Castiel watched as Dean took a step closer to him closing the distance between their bodies. He had been waiting to know the taste of Dean's lips for years and now the wait would be over. The kiss when it came was not nearly long enough, but he contented himself with the knowledge that it would simply be the first of many. He only needed to wait one more year and Dean would finally be where he belonged. At his side. Dean pulled away trying, and thanks to years of practice succeeding, to ignore the spark he felt when their lips met.

"Sammy?"

"I will go now to fulfill my end of our bargain. He will be alive and well by the time you arrive back at his side. Oh, and one more thing." Without warning the demon reached up and grasped his shoulder tightly and he felt the most blinding pain he'd ever felt in his life. The only times that even came close to this sensation was when he'd been so close to death it was a miracle he was standing her now.

By the time the pain subsided Dean looked up from his place on the ground to find he was alone. The prick had left, to heal Sam that thought got him moving like nothing else ever would or could. He needed to get to Sam, see for himself that he was alright, see with his own eyes that this deal was worth it.

Castiel looked down at the corpse of Sam Winchester and felt… nothing. This boy, like his brother, had a role to play in the coming days, but Castiel felt nothing for the one who would one day become his brothers' vessel on earth. Reaching down to touch his head he sent his grace out seeking his soul, he would restore Samuel Winchester to just as he had been before his death. He had to be perfect, he would be his first gift to Dean after all.

He woke with a gasp looking around wildly to gain his bearings. Castiel saw him tense the moment he realized he was not alone in the room. The Winchesters were truly remarkable, not even death dulled their instincts.

"Hello, Sam."

"Who are you!" The question came out as more of a demand, which made him frown at the disrespect. He decided to let it pass, the boy had been through a lot and he did owe him for finally being one step closer to Dean.

"My name is Castiel and I am the one your brother sold his soul to in exchange for your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood alone in the run down shack he woke in trying to calm his frantic mind. Dean sold his soul for him? No, he couldn't , he wouldn't would he? Who was he kidding of course he would do something like that, this was Dean he was talking about. The question wasn't what Dean had done, thinking of the past would get them nowhere, it was over and done, now he needed to focus on what came next. The man, creature, who'd been there when he woke had left before he could get his head on straight enough to demand details, which he supposed was a good thing his demand to know who he was had seemed to annoy the thing, and annoying something with the juice to do a deal like this probably wasn't the best idea in the world.

When he heard the Impala pull up he ran his hands through his hair and told himself again that he wasn't goin to yell at his brother. That raised voices wouldn't get them anywhere, that to get anything out of Dean he had to remain calm. Of course when the door opened and his brother stepped inside all that went right out the window as usual.

"What the hell did you do Dean?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Dean was using his admit to nothing tone.

"Cut the crap, the guy you made the deal with was still here when I came to, he told me about your deal to save me."

"If you already know then why you asking?"

"Because I wasn't really asking what you did, I was asking how you could be so stupid to trade your life for mine."

"Your my brother Sammy."

Closing his eyes he counted to ten. There it was all laid out in the open the reason Dean did anything. Family was everything to Dean and he would die to protect anyone he considered family blood or no. For Sam he would do a lot worse than die apparently.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm your brother. You're my brother to Dean, and I'm telling you now I won't let you go to hell. Not for me."

**A/N - I know this chapter is really short but I'm just getting back into writing it so I decided to just write the other half of the first chapter with Sam's reaction to Dean's deal. Can't say how regularly I'll be posting updates of this story but I can say I'm working on getting all my in-progress stories competed as soon as possable cause I got so many more I want to get started on but I don't want to have a dozen ongoing stories so I'll finish these before I start any more.**


End file.
